I Think I Love You
by TransGlambert
Summary: adommy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The tour has just finished and everyone is just getting back to Los Angeles. The tour went well and everyone enjoyed it. But everybody has missed their family and friends and they're glad to be back. I get home and unpack all my stuff. I'm glad to be home. It's been a while and it's nice to be home. As I'm unpacking, the phone rings so I goes downstairs to answer it.

"Hello?" I say into the receiver.  
"Hey, It's Tommy. I know you're home now and you're probably busy unpacking but i need to talk to you." Tommy says.  
"Oh, it's fine. I can talk for a little while. What's up?" I say to him.  
"Well, I actually want to come over. I need to talk to you in person." Tommy says.

"Um, sure? I guess you can if you want." I say to him trying to be nice. I hang up the phone and I head downstairs and make some dinner while I wait for Tommy to get here. I wonder why he wants to talk to me. He never wanted to talk to me like this. Well, I guess I'll find out everything when he gets here.

As I sit down to eat, the doorbell rings. I have a feeling it's Tommy. I get up and go over to the door.

"Hey Adam." Tommy says and walks in.

"Hey Tommy. Now, what's wrong?" I say to him as I close the door and lock it.

"Well, um, you know how you have kissed me on stage during the tour." Tommy says nervously.

"Yeah, what about it?" I say.

"Uh, did you do all that because you like me?" Tommy asks and bites his lip.

"I like you but only as a friend." I say to him.

"Oh. Alright." Tommy says and looks down at his feet.

"Did I say something wrong?" I ask and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I was just hoping you'd like me." Tommy says and looks up a little.

"I thought you wouldn't care if I liked you like that." I said telling the truth. At least I thought it was the truth. I hug him and tell him I'm sorry.

"Do you like me? And I thought you didn't like guys." I ask him.

"Oh. No, I don't like you like that. I like girls. You know I'm straight! Damn, I ain't like you!" Tommy bursts with anger and pushes me away.

"Sorry, just asking." I say trying to keep my balance.

"It's fine. I'm just really stressed. I think I should go anyway. See ya!" Tommy says and runs out the door to his car.

I try waving but he doesn't even look at me. I head inside and finish my dinner that is now cold.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next day knowing I'm going to be doing an interview and a performance today. I'm kind of excited but a little nervous to see Tommy today. He was acting weird yesterday. I couldn't figure out why he was acting weird but I'm hoping to find out today. I walk downstairs to make a small breakfast and I have nothing in the refrigerator that's not expired.

"Fuck it. I'll go without eating this morning." I think aloud. I head upstairs to quickly get dressed. Finally found something to wear after looking for ten minutes.

"I guess this will have to do." I say as look I the mirror at my leather jacket, plain t-shirt, and some black skinny jeans.

Once I'm dressed, I get in my car and head on over to studio this show is filmed at.

Well, here I am. Going to be on The Ellen Show today. This will be fun. I see the rest of my band here so I'm hoping I'm not late. I walk over to the dressing room where they're going to fix my makeup for today. As I'm walking over there, I see Ellen walking by.

"Hey Adam! I'm glad you could make it!" Ellen says and gives me a hug.

"Hey, me too! I'm glad I'm here!" I say and give her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

I get in the dressing room and they start fixing me up. I think I'll enjoy today because I love being on Ellen's show. She's so cool and it's always fun to be here because she's funny. I just hope Tommy doesn't act all depressed when we perform today. He was acting so depressed last night and I don't want it to show in his performance.

"Alright, I want to welcome out a guest we have today. He just finished his Glam Nation tour, which just went international. Now he's back in Los Angeles. Everyone, Adam Lambert!" Ellen says and motions for me to come out now.

"I'm so glad you came today, Adam. I know you probably wanted to sleep longer this morning. But you can't, you have to be here." Ellen says and I laugh.

"I'm glad I'm here too. And yes, I would to sleep longer." I say and laugh a little.

"So, this tour was almost completely sold out when you were in the states." Ellen says.

"Yes, it was very close to being completely sold out. There were so many fans that were at the venues early, like a day or two before the show. It was great to see so many fans. And getting to see fans from all over the world was a great experience." I say trying to be in a good mood. Yesterday just didn't make things feel right. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to know why Tommy was acting so odd.

"Is there anyone out there you're interested in? Like is there anyone you like? You know what I mean." Ellen says. She nudges and winks at me.

"Well, not really at the moment. I'm single and there's no one that I wish to be with right now." I say and laugh nervously.

"Well, we don't want to keep you long. You have to get ready to perform for us later" Ellen says and hugs me.

"Thank you so much for having me! This has been fun." I say and wave to the audience.

"Everyone, Adam Lambert! Later, he's going to sing for us! He's going to sing his single 'If I Had You'! We'll be back after this break." Ellen says and hugs me again.

We just finished our performance and Tommy didn't look too into it. I wish he would actually want to perform instead of acting so sad. I need to talk to him but I feel weird about doing so. I spot Tommy heading outside to put his bass away.

"Hey Tommy, wait up!" I say trying to run after him.

"What do you want?" he asks me bitterly.

"I want to know why you're acting so depressed! Would you just tell me the truth?" I tell him and throw my arms in the air showing how big a deal this is that I need to know.

"We can't talk here. We need to go somewhere private." He says, as he looks side to side to see if the coast is clear.

"Alright. I'll take you to my house if you feel better that way." I say and grab his bass and stick it my car.

"Are you sure that's okay with you?" he asks nervously.

"Oh yeah. It's fine! I just want to know why you're acting so weird." I say and get into my car. "Are you coming?" I ask him because he's just standing there beside the car still.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He gets in and we drive off.

We get to my house and he gets his bass out of the back of my Mustang. When we get inside, he sits on the couch and gestures for me to sit by him. Before I sit by him I ask, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure. I'll have whatever you're having. Or whatever you have left." He says.

"I'm not drinking anything but I'll get you something good. Be right back!" I ay and wander off into the kitchen. I come out with a glass of wine and hand it to him.

"This is all I had. Unless you wanted water." I say a laugh a little.

"This is fine. Thanks, Adam." He says and takes his drink and sips from the glass.

"No problem! Now what exactly is bothering you?" I ask him in a get-to-the-point tone.

"Well, it's hard to explain." Tommy says with a scared tone in his voice.

"Well, I got all day. So go ahead. I'm not missing anything." I say to him.

"Do you really not like anyone right now? There's no one you want to go out with?" he asks me and I'm not understanding this but I'm hoping to figure it out at some point.

"No, not at the moment. At least I don't think so. Why?" I ask him.

"This is why. Close your eyes." Tommy says and I close my eyes.

"Tommy, what's going on her…" before I could finish my sentence, Tommy's lips landed on mine. I could feel how soft and tender his lips were. Then he decided to use his tongue. I tried not to kiss back but I just started kissing him back. He never kissed me like this when we were on stage. He put his fingers through my hair and I just let him. It felt awkward at first but I think I actually liked it. He let go and stared at me a minute and I stared at him back.

"Now, are you sure you're not interested in anyone?" Tommy says and puts his hand on my cheek and starts caressing it softly.

"I don't know. Why did you do that? I'm confused." I ask while pulling his hand away from my face.

"I like you. I like you a lot. I was hoping you'd like me too. But it doesn't seem as if you liked it." Tommy says and gets up to walk to the door.

"Wait!" I get up and grab his hand but he let go and just went outside to call a taxi. It was too late. The taxi came and he left. I felt like shit after he left. What have I done? He probably hates me.

That night I went to sleep, crying because it's my entire fault. I ruined his feelings and I know he'll never want to talk to me again. How could I have not known he liked me? I should have figured it out before I told him to come over. I keep thinking about him now. Maybe, I like him too. No! I don't! He's my bass player! That would just be weird. But he is cute.

"Adam, you're crazy! What are you thinking?" I think aloud.

"Well, he's really cute and he's so cool to hang out with. How could you not like him?" I share my thoughts aloud to myself before going to sleep.

That night I dreamt of Tommy and how our life together might be.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up and I'm still feeling depressed. I can't believe Tommy ran out like that. I never saw him storm out with so much embarrassment. I feel embarrassed for not understanding why he kissed me. I never thought he liked me like that. Maybe I could possibly like him too but doesn't it seem kind of wrong to fall in love with your bass player? Now I feel like maybe, sort of like him. After he kissed me I felt something; something different between us. I don't understand this feeling. I know I may have had boyfriends before but this feeling seems different than it was when I was with either of my exes. I think I might be developing a crush on Tommy. It doesn't feel right yet it feels great to actually like him.

It's been a few weeks since I saw Tommy. I know for sure that I like him. I want to talk to him so badly it hurts. I want to tell him my feelings since he already told me his. But after that night I doubt he still likes me. He probably gave up because at the time I didn't like him like that. But now I learned that I really do like him. I have for a while but I couldn't really see it. I think I'm going to call him right now.

I walk downstairs, get the phone and dial Tommy's number.

"Hello?" Tommy says on the other line. I just love hearing his voice especially after these few weeks.

"Hey Tommy! It's Adam! How have you been?" I ask into the receiver.

"I'm alright. How about you?" he asks me. I start to tremble a little because I just love his voice. Even recently I have been getting these sex dreams and he's always in them. I almost feel like I'm in love with him now.

"I'm great! I wanted to talk to you about something." I tell him. I start to shake a little now that I'm becoming nervous. I thought this would be easy to just tell him I like him a lot. But it's so difficult now that he's actually on the phone with me.

"Uh, sure. What do you want to talk about?" he asks me.

"You remember when you came over to my house a few weeks ago?" I tell him. Now I'm shaking for sure. I'm so nervous to even mention this. I should just hang up and forget the whole thing. Just when I wanted to stop this conversation he answers.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" he says. It sounded like he was trying to avoid it. I really feel embarrassed. What am I thinking? I take a deep breath and try to say this the best I can.

"You know how you said you like me a lot, well, I have a pretty big crush on you too. I just felt like I needed to tell you my feelings because you told me yours." I tell him and now I feel like I'm going cry. I feel embarrassed and relieved at the same time.

"Well, Adam," Tommy sounds like he doesn't want to answer or he's lying. He has that sound to his voice like he wants to change the subject but he doesn't. he stays right on topic.

"Well, what?" I ask.

"Adam, I don't like you like that anymore. I'm sorry. There's someone I like a d it's not you. I'm really sorry." When he says that I feel like my whole world is crashing down around me. Like everything has ended.

"Oh…it's okay. I doubted you liked me anymore anyway." I say trying to hold back tears.

"I gotta go alright? I'll talk to you later?" he says.

"Sure. See you later." I say and hang up the phone. I can't believe he doesn't like me anymore. I knew this was going to happen. Why even start to like him. He isn't worth liking I guess.

I go upstairs to my room and strip so I can get to bed. When I get in bed I pull out my iPhone and I see some pictures I took on the tour. I see pictures of Tommy and pictures of him and I. My eyes start to water and blur my vision. I put my phone away and try to get to sleep. Except that I'm crying myself to sleep. I started to really love him but I don't know what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Here I am, another day wishing I were with Tommy. The prettiest boy I have ever seen. I really want to be with him but I doubt that will happen after last night. He told me he doesn't like me anymore. He just wants to be friends. I'm still feeling upset but I can make it through the day hopefully.

I decide to go shopping for a little bit but everything I see is reminding me of Tommy. So I go find a nice restaurant for me to eat at since it's already a good time to eat dinner.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" the waitress here asks me.

"Oh no, thank you." I pay for dinner and get up to leave.

As I get to my car I notice a few friends of mine walking over to the entrance of the restaurant I just ate at.

"Hey Adam!" a voice calls from over by the entrance. I walk over there and notice that Brad and a few other friends are here too.

"Hey, What's up?" I say and he pulls me into a friendly hug.

"Just going out to eat. How have you been? So glad you're finally back from the tour. Did it go well?" Brad says with a smile.

"The tour went well. I had a good time." I say and kick at the ground even though there is nothing to kick.

"Is there something wrong? You seem kind of depressed." Brad says and puts his hand on my shoulder, "you all go on ahead inside. I'll be right there in a few minutes."

"Now tell me what's wrong." Brad says to me and now I feel like crying. How do I say this? "I was rejected by some cute guy!" oh that's a way to sound so pathetic!

"There's just this one guy I'm starting to like. He used to like me a few weeks ago but now he doesn't. I don't get it." I say trying to hold back tears.

"If he liked you a few weeks before the I bet he still, he just doesn't want to say it I'm guessing. Call him and tell him you're going to stop by his place so you can really talk to him about this. It might work." He says and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks. This is helping me feel a little better." I say and wipe my eyes because I shed a little tear. It wasn't supposed to come out but this little tear may mean there's hope.

"You know you can always call me if you need to." Brad hugs me one time and walks into the restaurant.

I get into my car and call Tommy. I tell him I'm going to stop by for a few minutes and he's okay with it. We're just going to talk that's it.

"Hey" Tommy opens his door for me and I walk in.

"Thanks for letting me stop by." I say and sit on his couch. He sits next to me.

"So, what's up?" he says and I start staring into those beautiful eyes of his. I can get lost in them for days.

"Nothing much." I say and he grabs my hand. I start shaking. I think I'm blushing. I hope I'm not, I don't want him to see this.

"Alright, Adam. I have a confession. I was hoping for you to come by. I'm sorry if I hurt you last night. I didn't mean to. I need to tell you the truth." He says as he holds my hand tighter.

"What is it?" I say and my eyes start watering and I notice a few tears on my face. He leans in and his lips land on mine. I'm very surprised by this because I thought he said he moved on. He lets go.

I love you, Adam." He says and his other hand caresses my cheek.

"I love you too. I have always loved you. Ever since I met you, Tommy, I have loved you so much. I just couldn't admit it to myself." I grab his other hand that was on my face and hold it tight. I lean in and we kiss for a few minutes. His tongue slipped through his lips and into my mouth. This time I actually liked it and was hoping for it. He pulled me close and we started making out. I let go and I picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. When we got in there I set him on the bed and got on top of him.

"There's a condom in the drawer right there." He says and points. I grab the condom out and set it on the nightstand for easy grabbing when I need it.

"I know you want to do this, glitterbaby. I see it in your eyes." I say and I pull my jacket off along with my shirt.

"Oh yes, babyboy." He makes a sexy smile the one I always love.

I put my lips on his neck as I take off his shirt. I hear him moan a little when I finally unzip his pants. I take his pants and throw them off the bed. He unzips my pants and I wriggle my way out of them. Tommy licks all over my neck and chest and I can't help but moan sort of loud. He put his head down my waist and pulls my underwear off with his teeth. This really got me hard. Once we were both fully naked I said to him, "Ready my pretty kitty? This will be a bumpy ride." I make a little smirk.

I grab the condom and put it on. I turn Tommy onto his stomach and enter him. He moans louder this time as I start thrusting more and more quickly time. I start sucking on his neck giving him a hickey. We have sex and it feels more than that. I feel like we're meant to be. It doesn't just like _sex_, it feels more like something else.

When we finish he lays his head on my chest.

"I love you, Babyboy." Tommy says and kisses my chin.

"I love you too, my Glitterbaby." I say with a wink.

I hold him tight until we fall asleep. Tommy thinks this a start of an amazing relationship. I think it's a start of an amazing future.


End file.
